


Freudian Slip-Slidin' Away

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: It was the Freudian slip of all Freudian slips...





	Freudian Slip-Slidin' Away

"And then," Niles said as he opened the door to Cafe Nervosa, "he uttered the Freudian slip of all Freudian slips." 

"No," Frasier said, "not-?"

Niles nodded, a particularly ponderous nod. "Yes. That." 

Frasier paused to drape his coat over the back of a chair while Niles cleaned his seat with his handkerchief. "And what did you do?" 

Niles cocked his eyes toward Frasier. "What do you think I did?" 

He considered for a split-second. Pursed his mouth. Considered Niles' most put-upon expression. "You didn't." 

Niles pointed at Frasier. "I did. I couldn't help it." 

"You laughed?" 

"Like a proverbial hyena," Niles said. "All for him mentioning his mother." 

Frasier beamed. "Couldn't let that one just slip by, could you?" 

He fixed Frasier with a gimlet eye. "Ha. Ha." 

Frasier slipped past Niles to get to the barista to place his order. "Yes, I understand that's what you said, too!"


End file.
